This invention relates to panic handles for doors and the like and more particularly relates to panic handles of the type generally referred to in the art as a rim-type panic device.
Many types of panic handles for doors and the like are generally known in the art. Examples of one type of panic handle are described in detail in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,974, issued Jan. 4, 1983; 4,382,620, issued May 10, 1983; and 4,418,949, issued Dec. 3, 1983, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These above-mentioned patents teach a panic handle having a bar disposed along and carried by the inside of a door and a latch mechanism concealingly longitudinally disposed in the bar whereby upon movement of the bar toward the door, a series of events occurs to retract the latch bolt into the bar to unlatch the door. In that type of panic device, the latching action occurs at one of the horizontal edges of the door, depending upon the orientation of the bar. A key operable lock cylinder or the like may be provided for unlatching the door from the exterior, if desired.
Another type of panic handle generally known comprises a horizontal bar pivotally mounted to a door wherein upon movement of the bar toward the door, a latch bolt at the horizontal edge of the door is retracted to unlatch the door. Examples of such panic handles have been widely used for exit doors in schools and similar buildings where aesthetic appearance is not a major consideration. U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,025 to Hawes discloses a door latch which is actuated by movement of a bar toward and away from the door.